The purpose of this study is to explore the effect of indinavir on the clotting system and to collect information about bleeding patterns and coagulation factor usage in HIV-1 infected hemophiliacs who have not received a protease inhibitor previously and who will receive combined therapy of indinavir and two nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors. Based on reports from physicians treating HIV-1 infected hemophiliacs, there is concern that hemophiliac patients receving combination antiretroviral regimens containing HIV protease inhibitors, including those containing indinavir, have an increased incidence of spontaneous bleeding episodes.